Damned Sheets
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Dai helps Yama clean. Better then it sounds, I just suck at summaries. Rated K plus for the word Damn.


A/n: So I was taking the sheets off of my bed today, and one of the corners got stuck… I instantly thought of Daisuke trying to help Yamato clean the house. Other then my sheets I have no idea where this story came from, but alas, here it is. I give you; Damned Sheets. (FYI not part of either of my random one shot series) Erm… If I had to say, I'd say this is pure fluff..

Dai: Cleaning? Cleaning?!? I don't clean.

Ky: You do now, so hop to it!

Yama: At this point I feel like Shigure from Fruits Basket. He's going to destroy my house.

Dai: I will not!.. Probably….

Ky: Any who, I do not own Digimon. And without further ado, I give you 'Damned Sheets'

* * *

To say Daisuke was annoyed would be an understatement. He had been cozy and comfortable in his bed, fully prepared to sleep all day. Now, however, he was tearing all the comfy soft blankets and pillows off of the bed he shared with his boyfriend, who insisted that they needed to clean, because the other chosen children would be coming over for Easter and the house needed to be immaculate.

Daisuke sighed when he finally got to the last sheet on the bed, and gave it a quick tug so he could get on with washing the laundry. He was surprised to be pulled back towards the bed when the sheet didn't come off completely. He looked at the bed and gave a frustrated huff, before pulling again.

When the stubborn sheet still would not give, he growled and let out a small scream trying again in vein to remove the cumbersome sheet. "Dai, are you alright in there? Do you need any help?" Came the tenor voice of his boyfriend, he quickly let go of the sheet, just as the blonde haired man entered the room. "I can take that sheet off if you really want me to Dai, it seems to be giving you… trouble." Yamato said, hiding his amusement at the burgundy haired boy. Dai shook his head fiercely.

"Yaamaa" he whined, glaring at the blonde, "I'm eighteen years old, I think I can remove a sheet from a bed." He said, returning to glare at the said sheet, in hopes that it would remove itself from the bed. The blonde shook his head and murmured something close to the lines of 'doesn't look like it,' before walking out of the room. Dai growled again, "What was that?" He scoffed, hearing the giggles spew from Yamato.

"Nothing, just go back to your war with the sheet." The blonde called back, as he turned the sink on, preparing to do weeks of forgotten dishes that lay on the counter. The brunette grumbled but picked up the sheet and pulled hard on it nonetheless. He gave a small squeak as the entire mattress came up with the sheet and fell on top of him with a small 'thud'. He growled again, something that he found this sheet brought out of him, before struggling to get the mattress off of him. Giving up he decided- against his better judgment to call for help.

"Hey Yama, can you come in here for a sec?" Dai asked, sighing with defeat. He could here the blonde chuckle as he made his way to the room. Dai waited patiently, and closed his eyes, wishing that he could still be in bed. He opened them again confused when a flash broke through his thoughts, his boyfriend stood in front of him with a camera. The blonde smiled and in a flash lifted up the mattress so Dai could squeeze out and together they pushed it back on to the bed. Yamato grabbed the sheet and lifted it slightly and in one swift movement removed the sheet from its place.

"Here" he said, handing the sheet to a red faced Dai. "Go finish the laundry." And with that, the blonde was off again going back to finish his dishes, still carrying the camera that Dai knew he had no chance of getting away from the blonde. He mumbled a thanks to the wall – seeing as his boyfriend had long since left.- and went to the laundry room to load the sheets.

About an hour later he sat struggling with the same sheet, only this time, trying to get it back onto the bed. He sighed and gave up, sprawling out on the bed. Again the blonde head poked in. He looked over at Yamato and asied, "If we're just going to mess up the bed why it is so important that I make it?" Dai smiled when the blonde blushed at the comment.

"Just make the bed, unless, of course you'd like my help again." The blonde said, waving the camera, and smirking when the brunette went red with anger.

"Yama, I'm eighteen years old, I think I can put a sheet on a bed." Dai huffed as he struggled to get the corners to stay where they belonged. The blonde laughed again, walking out of the room.

"Well, that sounds familiar." He said, going back to take a nap on the couch, while Daisuke struggled with the sheet.

"Shut up Yama!" Dai yelled, aggravated at the blonde, "And you, you damned sheet just fit on the bed already!" He vented, throwing a pillow across the room. He heard laughter again from the blonde man.

"By the way Dai, You've got the sheet sideways," Dai looked down, and in fact the sheet was turned the wrong way, he screamed, and turned it right, slightly agitated by how easily it slipped onto the bed.

* * *

A/n: I swear when I took off my sheets I didn't have that much trouble, but this was fun to write nonetheless. Review and tell me if you like it.

Dai: See Yama, I didn't destroy your house.

Yama: Yeah, but the simple fact that you can't take a sheet off the bed kind of scares me.

Dai: Shut up…

Ky: Happy Easter!


End file.
